Ghen
“Dammit, I really wanted to introduce myself all mysterious and foreboding-like.” - Ghen is forced to knock Lucia out of the blackout dream. Ghen is one of the first members of Nightmare’s order to be seen in the story. He wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering his features). Like all male reapers, his mask is cracked, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a round or wide-eyed shape, with lightning bolt-shaped crack in the middle of his forehead that makes him resemble the title character of Harry Potter . Biography Ghen is first seen along with Veneri during Lucia’s blackout dream, though his name is not known at this time. They attempt to gain her attention, only for Lucia to start screaming hysterically at the sight of them, which forces Ghen to knock her out of the dream to stop her. He is later seen again after Derrick shoots the Sufferer ,lying unconcious on the floor; and Derrick chooses to have Bambino carry him to the safety of his room despite the fact he did not know at the time that Ghen was an ally. Derrick attempts to unmask him , but Reggie interrupts before he can and by the time Derrick returns, Ghen is gone. It’s revealed later that he was taken to a safe place to recuperate. Pechal seems to have seen him at some point after he was found by Derrick, but not long enough to talk to him. Kira also states he followed him into Derrick’s room. It’s revealed by Bambino that Ghen is about Derrick’s age, making him the oldest of the Reaper kids at age 16 (when he was alive); and the first monster to be turned into a member of Nightmare’s Order . Ghen has yet to meet directly with any of the guardians , and at this point in the story, nothing about his past or back story besides his age when he was alive is known. Personality and traits It is repeatedly stated by Wynter and confirmed by Bambino that Ghen is the strongest member of the order. Odin later expands on this topic by stating that while fighting solo, any reapers would be pretty ‘mediocre’, but Ghen is strong enough to hold his own . By the way the other reapers kids talk about him, it seems Ghen going off on his own without explanation is a common enough occurrence, but will come and help when he’s needed. Considering the way he was yelling at Lucia to gain her attention and how he chooses to whack her to get her to shut up, he may not have the most patient of personalities. He also expresses regret and being unable to introduce himself in a scarier fashion, possibly hinting at some enjoyment of dramatics. Stats Trivia *He is the first male reaper to be seen. *In his first appearance, he is found unconscious in the hallway leading to the backdoor of Derrick's house. It’s possible this is because he was attacked by The Sufferer while it moved towards Derrick’s room. *Ghen's name means 'then' (as in the adverb) in venetian. It may also be one of the few Welsh nickname surnames, derived from the Welsh word "gwyn", which means "fair" or "white". Other references claim the name is derived from the word "llwch", meaning "dust" or "gwin" meaning "wine". * According to one of IP's end-thread Q&A post, Ghen would be the tallest among the reaper kids. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order